Rise of Jack Frost - The Past
by DarkValkyrie89
Summary: Jack Overland was the master of pranks and fun in Burgess. He was a fearless leader among his classmates, with a thirst for adventure, never afraid to speak his mind. While seemingly rude and wild, it was Jack's way and the only way for him. Nothing out of place until the day the young lady Millard brought more than a pretty name with her from the city. Eventual JackxOC


**A/N: **Rise of the Guardians made me rediscover the joys of childhood beliefs. It's been a while since I saw the movie, but since then I still consider it one of the favorited in my list, seeing as I'm an adept of fairy tales, fantasy and spirits. The movie was set quite far in when the Guardians were already formed and introduced a new character not yet known, but only mentioned in the books. Not sure if a Jack Frost origin book will be released like the other Guardians have, but I think he should have some build-up in his character as well.

We know the general information on his death and personality, but with this fanfic I hope to provide additional content to the story. This is my take on Jack's past, when he was still human, building up to his time as a Guardian as I will progress with the series. The fanfic will probably be split into two parts: The Past and The Now.

Yes this will be a JackxOC story, with a good concentration on original support characters such as friends, family, people of the town for Jack to interact with and grow up alongside. For those not comfortable with OCs, I guess you can give the story a try or you can search for something else. I'm picky in my OCs as well to be honest and I know of the Mary-Sue syndrome which is getting out of hand in some works, while in other cases people judge too harshly.

Anyway hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have suggestions on paragraph spacing or chapter length. I'm also looking for Beta Readers, so if you're interested or know anyone, please contact me through a PM!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor the Guardians of Childhood book series. The following story is a non-profit fan work.**

* * *

It was a rainy autumn day when they met.

They were young, they were curious and most of all never fancied listening to their parents. An action they latter regretted, as it would have saved them from all the trouble they had gotten themselves into. Taking in consideration all that was said, if they hadn't ran off on their own, perhaps they would never have met. Was it fate or just simple bad luck? Only the two of them could tell and at the end of their long journey, perhaps something big would form.

Even if just 10 years old, Jack Overland Frost, knew his way around the part of Burgess' forest and the least he wanted was a third wheel to his group. If it hadn't been for the new girl, Caroline Bell Millard and her curiosity, the outcome of the day would have been different. What had gone so terribly wrong to cause Caroline's first day of school to transform into such a nightmare? Guilt shot through both the boys and the girl, neither willing to admit to anything but the other party's fault.

It all began that rainy autumn in the busy home of the Overlands, as Monday morning was settling in. The skies were grey with heavy clouds just waiting to release their burden on the small town below. It was the season in Burgess when people had to pay attention to their crops, to the river overflowing and all outdoor chores that could be hindered by the smallest sign of rain. Burgess was a river town , built here by the great Thaddeus Burgess, that showed promise of growth and prosperity.

Every once in a while the animals would run wild through the fields and destroy the crops, but the townsfolk worked hard and grew more than enough to compensate for one another. They had temporary precautions for certain mammals and birds. However, if it wasn't the beasts, the rainy season proved to be a hindrance overflowing their river more than once and halting any construction, festivities, laundry and the likes that went around town. The people stood united still and exchanged or shared with each other that which they lacked. It was a hard season, preparing the town for an even harsher one to come. And as all homes spent their days waking in the early morning, the Overland family was no different.

It was not Jack's pleasure to wake at the break of day, but things were different here from the city. From a certain age, boys were expected to learn their way, get accustomed to labour and prepare themselves for whenever the time came to take care of things around the house. Jack was the second man of the house and while it sounded grand and important to him at start, he soon learned it came with restrictions. Having authority meant growing up; it meant giving up his freedom, giving up his childhood. Contrary to popular beliefs, Jack was not about to consent to it; never had, never will.

Jack rose from the warm confines of his covers. With the last images from the dream before in mind, he shook his head to get rid of the sleep and ruffled his hair - an involuntary action that he did in the early morning and after a long nap. The soft rain hitting the window quickly caught his attention though. The rain would render the ground muddy and slippery to walk through the forest and the cold breeze would inconvenience anyone outside. Jack's eyes scanned the clouds. _"There's no way those clouds are going to lift up any time soon."_

All of his plans were ruined once more. Autumn was the last of the seasons he wished to see. It was not welcoming and hopeful as Spring, nor was it warm and relaxing as Summer and it was definitely not Winter, Jack's favourite time of the year. During the summer he could swim in the lake, take naps nestled in the trees where nobody could find him and roll around on the hills. During winter he could skate on the lake, build figures out of snow, participate in a snow war and there were wonders Winter brought with the cold. The ice and frost covering every little thing gave off a glow. With the right light, from the winter sun and moon, you could almost see the Kaleido of colours in the frost pattern across the trees and caverns.

Soon things would change, it wouldn't matter how much it rained for it would all freeze before the drops could leave their clouds. The ground would be solid and sturdy, snow can be easily shaken off and Jack would have more than enough places to use to his advantage in the cover of the snow. He was a creative one.

"Jack! Could you look after your sister a few minutes?" Mrs. Overland, his mother, called from the main hall of the house. Jack knew all too well how her voice could carry throughout the house easily when she wanted to. It's like she had this power that the boy couldn't block when he most wanted to. Scrambling to his feet and putting on the clothes he threw on the ground last night, he took double the size of each step to get there sooner. Never once had he learned his lesson from stumbling over his feet when he rushed.

"Where are you going?" Jack lazily walked over upon reaching the hall, still rubbing his eyes of the remaining dream sand. His brown hair was a mess, a signal to his mother that he had barely just woken up. She was all dressed up, a shawl around her shoulders to keep her shielded from the weather outside.

"How many times have I told you not to run when you're half asleep?" The woman placed her hands on her hips with making the observation that she couldn't let pass. "I'm just going to be a few houses away. It's not very far and it shouldn't take long, but I wouldn't want Emma to get into trouble." With that being said, Mrs. Overland bent down to pick up the basket she had been readying that morning as a gift. From what you could glance beneath the blanket, it was full of home-made bread and some sweets.

"You know I still need to get ready for school and dad asked me to bring in some more firewood." Jack sighed. You could hear the discontent in his voice. School work in combination with chores were his blood, sweat and tears.

"You'll be on time. As the mother of the house I'm afraid I have to take care of welcoming our new friends on behave of the family."

"New friends?" Now this had piqued his interest. It wasn't everyday that a family would move out into this tiny settlement, especially this time of year. In fact he only remembered about two families that came from a neighbouring village since he was born.

"Why yes, the Millard family I believe. They just moved in this morning after spending the whole weekend on the road. Perhaps you'll make a new friend. They come from the city you know."

"Unless they got a son my age, I don't see how."

"Not a son, but a daughter yes." Mrs. Overland smiled to herself.

"Not interested." Jack's quick response came without hesitation. His earlier interest plummeted with this piece of news. It wasn't as if he hated girls, but they were generally boring and lacked when it came to sports._  
_

"Oh someday you will be." It wouldn't hurt him to show a bit more kindness towards girls his age. She rarely saw her son with anyone, but the boys at school - Thomas, Peter, Will and James in particular.

"I doubt some spoiled city princess would be of any interest to me. They'll probably go back once they see how hard life is here." The young boy made his way to the kitchen to get started on some breakfast before a day's work and learning.

"Even so, they had a long trip and we must be polite. Whether they decide to join the community or to scorn it, it's their choice to make. Now behave and do your chores!" For all they argued, she knew that Jack loved his family and especially Emma. Why she could have been the only girl in his life now that she thought of it. With that the woman set off into the rain, her hat nested tightly.

* * *

"On behave of the people I would like to welcome you to our small town." Mrs. Overland was standing on the front porch of the Millard's, her shawl closely strung around her and the basket of gift promptly covered.

"My, please, come in! You shouldn't have bothered yourself with such weather." The woman was in her mid 30s, her dirty blonde hair pinned up in a bun with loose strands framing her visage. She was wearing a simple white shirt and a long blue skirt. Nothing too intricate, but formal enough to show a proper upbringing. Mrs. Millard showed her guest into the living room and set off to prepare some tea for the woman, all the while taking the basket of baked goods offered as a bridge to tighten their relationship. It came as a surprise to Caroline when she skipped down the stairs. Company was the least she expected so early in the morning.

"Uh, good day." The young girl performed a small curtsy to her guest. She would not hear the end of it from her mother is she didn't show respect. She had suspected people would pour in to see the city folk and marvel in their style and lives. Truth was, there was nothing glamorous to show. They were a family like any other in Burgess and while her parents were more than happy to dwell in pleasant conversation and get-to-know, Caroline hoped she would have less to do with adults. She grew tired of them, being too young to understand their talks.

"My, what a lovely young lady. What's your name sweetie?" Mrs. Overland clapped her hands in delight, pleasantly surprised at Caroline's behavior. It was rare to see children behave so well.

"My name is Caroline Bell Millard, but my friends call me Caroline."

"Caroline, a beautiful name. How old are you?"

"10 years old." The woman's smile turned to something almost devious.

"You're my son's age. I suspect you'll both be in the same class. Jack might seem a bit rough around the edges, but perhaps you'll have something in common. I hope you can get along."

_"Not interested."_ The young girl simply faked a smile on the outside. There wasn't a proper way for her to respond without being untrue. She only hoped her mother would get back soon so she could be on her way without further inquiry.

"I see you've met my daughter. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"Trouble? Why, she was a fine lady. I can only hope my son would learn something from her. He's such a handful, always getting into trouble." Mrs. Millard could not help but strain a laugh. It raised an eyebrow from her guest, but they passed the moment quickly.

"Caroline shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I already am. I was thinking of getting a head start and taking in the sights on my way." She waved her bag to demonstrate that it was neatly packed, before running to the front door to put on her brown leather boots. The girl had dressed in a simple white shirt much like her mother's, with a maroon skirt and a red hood. Her hair were two simple braids thrown over the shoulders. Her mother had always fancied long hair and commented in the past how it's a young lady's greatest asset. Caroline, truthfully, was never one to consider her outer appearance as an advantage over boys. While not being bothered by her long hair, she found it difficult to take care and handle during strong wind and running. But a lady must not run, she must behave with grace. That was the rule back in the great city.

"In the rain?"

"Mother, you know how much I enjoy the rain. It's serene and keeps the noise away Well then, see you after school." The door closed with a soft thud.

"Noise?" Mrs. Overland questioned just before Caroline left the two women alone.

"City noise. Back when we were living in the city she loved the rainy days because they would clear out all the traffic and shouts from the streets. People tended to stay indoors during bad weather. My daughter would take the time to relax then, her head always out the window. Why, one such occasion she fell asleep. Caught a cold the next day, but did she learn her lesson? Not one bit." Mrs. Millard took a sip of the tea she had brought in earlier. "Please have a taste. I hope you don't mind camomile."

"Not at all. It's quite popular around here. Helps calm the nerves and muscles." A moment of silence before the inevitable was asked. "I hear you come from the big city. If you don't mind me asking, why did you move?" The question that was on everyone's lips. Seems Mrs Overland would be the first to get the story.

"It's no secret at all, but city life became too crowded and tiresome for us. We just wanted a fresh environment for Caroline. The parks are wonderful, but many of the adults and children there have become pretentious to the point it wasn't living, but more of an obligation to present oneself a certain way. Caroline is .. more of a free spirit." She couldn't think of a better way to put it.

The Millard couple were proud of their daughter, even though, as any other parent, they would have preferred she understood proper conduct. They had hoped high society would lead their girl on the road to becoming a proper lady, they hoped she would mature and marry in a prosperous family, but one cannot change a person so unbending and high willed. The two parents were already used to the trivial talk, afternoon tea, outdoor gatherings, small parties and organized sports, but their daughter had never understood the meaning of rules in society. The girl felt forced to act against her being and on more than one occasion she had gotten into quite the stir.

"Oh, believe me I understand you dear. My Jack can never stay put. He's always running off in the woods, to the lake or pulling pranks. He does have a lot of friends, but sometimes it can be a handful to take care of his mess." the fatigue was obvious in Mrs. Overland's voice. "Though I find it hard to believe your girl is such a handful."

"Sounds like Jack and Caroline could get along. I'm not sure that's such a good thing for any of us." the two women laughed at the thought of the chaos and the distress of the town. All in all it was just childish fun, but there were certain boundaries the two doubted the young ones would keep in mind. "Ah, I'm afraid I won't be able to stay for much longer. Jack is at home with my youngest, Emma. While I'm sure he's taking good care of his sister, it's worrisome to leave them alone."

"Of course. I won't be keeping you for long." Mrs. Millard and Mrs. Overland carried on with the minimal of small chatter, keeping in mind that there would be plenty of occasions to go in depth. They had shared some more formalities on their families and Mrs. Overland left off with helpful tips on the market and customs of Burgess.

* * *

"Why .. do .. I have to ... do this?" Jack breathed out as he tried to pick up scattered logs while keeping his balance with the pile already forming in his arms. It wasn't uncommon for him to try and finish up his chores as quickly as possible, though it resulted in less then favourable results. Whether divine retribution or a knack for trouble, Jack was beginning to lose his balance and hold on the pieces of log. This is what happens when a ten year old takes on too much to handle. The top of the pile was rolling towards the outside, Jack trying his best to lean back to get it steady. In the end, because of trying to walk in this weird position, the boy tripped on a rock and landed with a thud in the mud.

"Ugh, great. Mom is going to kill me." He . ?docid=31599300rose on his feet exasperated. Picking up a smaller batch of wood, he decided in the end it would be best to take it slow. "Thought I could finish earlier. Why does it have to rain? Can't it be winter already?" . ?docid=31599300

Step by step, the logs piled in their located space in the kitchen. Emma hadn't even noticed the mishap from earlier. At three years old she was spending her days away sleeping. At this early time of day, there was no way she would be up. It made it easier for Jack to keep an eye on her.

He had thrown away his dirty clothes with the rest of the laundry -no doubt his mom would comment on the mud- and was getting cleaned up. Wasn't too hard to splash some water on a cloth to wipe himself, mostly the hands and face as rest was covered up by his clothes. It was at this point he heard a banging, like something hitting glass. Jack decided to check on Emma first of all. She was an active girl and easily went on exploring and shoving items down.

Strangely the sound had no stopped, but Emma was clear and sleeping soundly as she had been all morning. In fact the sound was coming from further a bit, still muffled. Jack made his way to his room and pinpointed the source. Someone was throwing pebbles at his window, quite persistently for that matter as well.

"How did you wake up so early?" Jack opened the window to gaze at his slightly soaked friend, Peter. The two of them had known each other since they were young, schoolmates and partners in crime. He also was known to be a late sleeper, always late to school, as could be seen by the red bed hair that would usually be kept just slightly ruffled. His brown eyes were closed a bit with sleep still lingering.

"Mom made me." You could even hear the drowsiness in his voice.

"Did she make you go out in the rain?"

"No! I'm here because of our base." Peter took this time to climb up the window, inside Jack's room. No use getting wet for nothing.

The room was decorated in a simple manner; a bed, a bed table, a wardrobe and a desk were the main elements. The maroon rug, curtains and couple of frames tied it all together. It was nothing fancy, nothing extra that would stray it from a boy's room. In fact Jack had sprawled various toys and wood carvings.

"What about it?" Jack closed the window behind him.

"Isn't the rain going to destroy it? It's not finished yet."

"Hmm, but there's nothing we can do in the mud and wood is suppose to get wet."

"But our base won't be as strong then!" Peter insisted while looking outside anxiously.

"Fine, let's go take a quick look after mom gets back." Jack gave in with a sigh. He was also a bit curious, besides trying to find a good excuse to be a little late. Him and Peter began working on a base secluded in the forest not too long ago. It was a difficult project for two young boys to build a house in the tree and they mostly got the floor and some stacks of hay around. In the future it would be the headquarters of their operations.

"Where is your mom? It's so quiet." The red head boy, leaned his head past the door frame. He took in the obvious lack of nagging and the silence altogether. He's been over a few times and in each occasion Jack was in trouble for something or another.

"She went over to the new family." the Overland boy took a seat on his bed.

"New family?! Do they have any kids our age?" Peter asked, eager to make a new friend and hear stories.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up. It's a girl." Jack made a motion as if choking to which his friend couldn't help but laugh. While a new girl meant more opposition from the female classmates, Peter didn't have anything against them specifically, especially when they made great targets for pranks. The class was pretty even out, though there were a few less girls in the current roster.

"That's a shame, but that means we can use some of our old classics on the new girl."

"She won't know what hit her. I bet she's not bright either, comes from the city."

"I always wondered what the city is like." Peter was too curious sometimes. He was intrigued by the city, what it had to offer and how did people live, how did they grow their food or how did they deal with animals.

"There's no way it can be better than Burgess. They have no forests, no lakes, you can't skate or run around, booooring." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"But I hear they have these machines! It's like magic!" His eyes sparkled with wonder and the young Overland had to roll his eyes. No way would the brown haired little mischief run away from his current life. The two carried on with joyous chatter, until the distinct sound of the door opening broke them apart.

Having already been prepared with his bag, Jack and Peter had nothing else to do but rush over. The woman didn't have time to catch her breath to utter a word before two storming boys rushed passed her with a simple. "Bye mom!"

"Jack?! What .. when did Peter get here?!"

* * *

Caroline was taking in the sights of the town from the cover of her red umbrella. The rain was pretty light since most folk were still carrying on their chores with minimum shelter. Or perhaps they simply couldn't afford to rest. There was still time before she'd have to set for school and she wanted to know about the town as much as she could, every nook and cranny.

She walked holding her umbrella low enough to shield herself from any eyes if need be. Surely there would be someone curious as to who she was, where she came from, everything since her family hadn't introduce itself properly yet.

Everything was quiet and normal as Caroline drew closer to the edge of the town, outlined by the forest.

"Hmm, I really shouldn't go in but... I'm curious." the brunette stood still for what seemed like long minutes. She was taking in every branch and every path that could be seen beyond the front line of trees. There was hope in her eyes that she could see something, anything out of the ordinary but luck wasn't on her side. First thing she'd have to do was to check for any local folklore. After another set of minutes of standing in the rain, enjoying the silence, she was about to call it quits and continue circling the houses. That was when she heard loud laughter and shouting. Caroline kept perfectly still, umbrella tilted downwards, ready to turn back and take a look, the voices becoming louder.

She froze, thinking perhaps they'd ask her what she was doing. She took a quick glance only to notice that they were a ways from her, running at such an incredible speed she was sure they would have made her skirt flutter all over the place. Luckily they were somewhere off the her right. She couldn't get a clear view, but she could make out the brown and red hair respectively on the boys. Caroline could have sworn that the red head had met her gaze for a second, but didn't so much as slow down.

"I'm even more curious now."


End file.
